Darkness Episode 2
by TickyTickyTa
Summary: Xemnas has found a new game on the internet. The game is creepy. Axel and Zexion deicide to help him but are they helpfull to him? [crapy summary, please read]


Darkness Episode 2

"Hey Superior, you've hogged the computer for days now, what 'cha doing? Ohhh what is that? Is that a game? Is it good? Can I have a go?"

"SHUT UP AXEL!!! MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!!!! Oh bloody hell… what did you want Number 8," Xemnas casually turned on the spinney computer chair, after giving the computer mouse a bruising. Axel stood there stunned, he'd never seen Xemnas scream before, especially at a computer screen. Was he dreaming?

"Number 8, … hello? Number 8. What did you what?" Xemnas questioned, his eyebrow rose. Axel shook his head briskly.

"Well … are you alright Superior? You look rather pale," Axel squinted to take a better look at his Superior.

"No… err, yes… I mean … I don't know," Xemnas sighed as he raked a hand through his sliver hair. "Is that it number 8, or is there more?" He turned around to face the computer. Axel stood there dazed (again), but suddenly there was a loud sound of the space bar being brutally beaten, whimpering and the nervous tapping of feet on the floor.

"Shit, I got caught. Oh, bloody hell." Xemnas yelled, giving the keyboard a good slam. Axel peeked over his shoulder. The screen he looked at was black, except for blood red letters reading: GAME OVER, across the screen.

"Are you playing a game?" Axel asked.

"Yes, yes I am," answered Xemnas, clicking the continue button and leaned over the keyboard. Axel leaned over his shoulder to take a better look.

"What's it called?" asked Axel, pulling up a chair and sat beside Xemnas, who was franticly pressing buttons.

"Darkness Episode 2," Xemnas replied. He clicked on a rack of coats, then clicked again, causing the female character to hide behind them. He sat back in his chair and sighed. Axel looked puzzled, both with the game and Xemnas' calm (yeah right) expression.

"What do you have to do? And what did hiding behind coats do?" Axel questioned. Xemnas smiled. He leaned forwards in the chair and pointed at the screen.

"Watch, she might not come for ages but keep watching," Xemnas said.

"Who might come? Is there any volume?" Axel asked, looking around for the speakers.

"The ghost might come and yes it does have volume, but don't turn it up, it freaks me out," Xemnas said, batting away Axels hand.

"Who is this Ghost? Can I put the headphones on?" Axel said as he plugged the headphones into the computer and turned up the volume.

"Well, there is this Ghost, and she's holding a knife, and she's out to kill you. You have to escape the hospital before she kills you … I think. And before you ask no I haven't completed it," explained Xemnas, who was watching the screen closely.

"Oh right," murmured Axel. The both of them sat there watching the screen, when Axel heard a faint sound coming form the headphones.

"She's coming, she's coming" Xemnas whimpered over and over again as the lights started to flicker off. Axel didn't like the music very much.

"Is that the ghost," whispered Axel. Xemnas nodded slightly. A ghostly figure wandered about on the screen. Xemnas whimpered slightly. As soon as she had come she disappeared and the lights came back on. Xemnas sighed a breath of relief and slumped in his chair.

"Man that was freaky, the music's horrible too," Axel mumbled. Xemnas nodded. His hand stayed on the mouse but remained still. Five minutes past and Xemnas had remained in the same position, and Axel was getting bored, he had also taken the headphones off as the music freaked him out. The ghost hadn't come once. Axel rolled his eyes and turned his vision to Xemnas, who was biting his bottom lip.

"Oh for Gods sake, just move already," Axel growled, and grabbed the mouse and yanked it out of Xemnas' hand. He double clicked the coat rack and made the female character come out of her hiding place. Suddenly, the lights started to flick out.

"Oh, crumbs," Axel squeaked. Xemnas started to panic and clicked the mouse frantically. He was in such a state of panic; he kept double clicking on the coats causing the girl to come in and out the rack of coats. The ghost appeared on the screen, vanished, then reappeared on the opposite side of the screen. Suddenly, a space bar appeared on the screen, and a hooded head rapidly made its way up the screen. Xemnas squealed and forcefully hit the space bar.

"Come on, come on, your gonna die," yelled Axel, and joined in with jabbing the space bar. The face vanished, Xemnas quickly hid in the coat racks again. He turned to scowl at Axel.

"What the hell did you do that for, you idiot?!" yelled Xemnas. Axel backed away with an innocent look on his face.

"I didn't know she was about to come," whined Axel, "She just popped up out of no where. It's not my fault." Xemnas opened his mouth to respond, when a small voice interrupted him.

"What the hell is all this noise about?" said the voice. Xemnas turned to look towards the direction of the voice. Zexion was walking towards them with a very large packet of crisps in his hand.

"Nothing Zexion," murmured Xemnas, as he turned back to the computer.

"Hey, why do you call him by his real name and not me?" shouted Axel. Xemnas shot him a murderous look. He looked away quickly, pretending he hadn't said a thing.

"What you playing?" Asked Zexion, as he popped a crisp into his mouth.

"Darkness episode 2," Axel quickly answered before Xemnas could open his mouth.

"Sounds interesting. What do you have to do?" said Zexion in a bored like tone as he popped in another crisp into his mouth.

"Well there's this really creepy ghost and it out to kill ya. It's holding a knife and has its head down so the hair covers the face. And you have to get out of the hospital but Xemnas is too chicken too move from his hidey hole," Axel babbled like an excited school girl, and was now panting from the lack of oxygen. But at the last sentence he got a glare from his Superior. Zexion nodded and grabbed a stool and sat beside Axel. He was now taller then the others which made him quiet happy.

"Okay … Is there any music?" Zexion mumbled.

"Yeah, but we don't want to listen to it. It might give Xemnas nightmares," explained Axel. He had gone to far this time, earning a hard slap around the face. Zexion snickered into his packet of crisps.

"Ow" cried Axel, as he clutched his sore cheek.

"You deserved it," growled Xemnas. Axel looked at him with puppy eyes.

"It's not going to work, number 8," sighed Xemnas; he started to bite his bottom lip again.

"As you two are chi … I mean, don't like the music, can I wear the headphones?" said Zexion as he started on another large crisp. Axel and Xemnas nodded, oblivious to what Zexion was about to call them. Zexion reached out for the headphones and placed them on his head.

"Okay, im moving," whispered Xemnas. He double clicked on the coat rack then clicked on the door to exit. The screen then showed an operating theatre. The walls and the covers were stained in blood. Xemnas clicked on yet another door and ended up in a corridor. He hurriedly clicked on the door nearest him. The room showed him three curtains. Xemnas clicked on one, the curtains opened to reveal a bed. He clicked above it to hide behind the curtains.

"You like hiding don't you," said Axel as he leant back in his chair.

"Unless I want to get killed by the ghost, I think I will hide!" Xemnas voice was raising. His full attention was now on Axel.

"There's music, does that mean she's coming," Zexion asked as he demolished a crisp. Xemnas' head snapped back to the screen. Sure enough the ghost was wandering up and down the screen.

"Its just a game, Its just a game, Its just a game. Oh god she's gonna find me," whimpered Xemnas. Soon, she had disappeared and Xemnas moved from his hiding place. He continued with the rest of the game. Finding more keys, and other puzzles. Axel and Zexion watched closely. Zexion was telling Xemnas and Axel when the ghost had arrived. Axel teased and took over in some parts put eventually they nearly finished the game. Xemnas frantically clicked on the buttons of the elevator, it started to close, trapping the ghost outside. Xemnas sighed in relief.

"I've nearly finished, no more ghostey," yawned Xemnas, as he sat back in his chair and stretched. But Zexion had a strange feeling something was going to happen. He knew the game was over, but the feeling was just there. Zexion smirked as he mimicked a stretch, without Xemnas or Axel noticing, he pulled out the plug for the headphones. Xemnas smiled triumphantly as he clicked on the ground floor button. Writing appeared on the bottom of the screen, Xemnas and Axel leaned forward to read what it said. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker out.

"I wonder what's happening … wait what's that noise," Xemnas leaned in closer to listen better, but also watching the screen at the same time. He could here banging of metal. Suddenly, Zexion turned the volume up to the max, and an echoing scream pierced the room, a ghostly head flashed upon the screen. Xemnas and Axel screamed.

* * *

**R&R please**

**Okay second story. Bit boring in places and the endings crap but never mind.**

**Anyway i found this game on the internet and its quite creepy (I hate the music so i play without) so i decided to write about it **

**Well if you want to play it do this (its good, play it) : go to google and search 'Darkness Episode 2'**


End file.
